


Unwanted Attention

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Tumblr askFake Relationship/Engagements/Marriage (13th Feb)





	Unwanted Attention

You hated missions where you had to socialize as a distraction. You always got hit on unwantedly. And tonight was no different.

“What’s a fine looking lady like you doing alone?” Ask a man as he approached you. “How bout a dance?”

“I’m fine thank you.” You decline giving him a fake smile.

“Oh come on sweet thing. Just one dance?” He persists as he steps closer making you take a step back.

“No I don’t think-” You start to say but are cut off by a wonderful southern drawl.

“The little lady said she’s fine. Meaning move along little doggy.” Whiskey said as he stands beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist. “Besides, she mine.”

At those last words your cheeks flush. He said it like it was a fact. Like everyone should already know that you were his.

The man takes a step back, obviously not expecting Whiskey’s presence. “Who the…? Well fine then!” He said as he walked off in a huff.

After a few moments Whiskey’s grip on your waist tightened, making you look up. When you did so you saw a warm smile gracing his lips. This made you flush even more. You quickly looked away to hide you blushing.

“You alright darlin? That guy didn’t try anything did he?” Whiskey asked.

“I-I’m fine. Thank you.” You stuttered.

“Good. Well I better get back to the task at hand, hm?” Whiskey said with a chuckle. “If ya need anything just holler.” He continued as he slowly pulls his hand away from you waist.

As he walked away, the warmth on you cheeks stayed. The warmth from where his body was close to yours soon left and you found yourself missing his presence. You might just take him up on his offer later.


End file.
